<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Buddies by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615755">Cooking Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Because of his need for constant approval, Fluff, He also likes helping his classmates, It relieves stress, Leon also loves helping him bake!, Leon is curious about a lot of things, Leoteru - Freeform, M/M, Teruteru loves baking, nothing but fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru is making frosting for a cake, and Leon watches him. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Hanamura Teruteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Teruteru smiled and picked up a cup of powdered sugar from the counter. Humming to himself, he poured it into a bowl in front of him, along with some butter. Then, he threw in some vanilla and milk. He started his mixer and whipped it all together.<br/>   "All I wanna do is make love to you..." he sang quietly while moving around the mixer. His voice was a bit scratchy, but it wasn't horrible. "Just say you will, you want me to..."<br/>   A little bit of mixture splashed onto his face, which he didn't mind. There was still plenty in the bowl. After another minute, he turned off his mixer and took it out. He took his spatula and folded it a bit, noticing that it was too thin. Oh well, he just threw in more powdered sugar and went at it again.<br/>   Two strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up, he saw Leon grinning at him. He kissed Teruteru's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Whatcha making?" he asked, watching Teruteru take out his comb and try to fix it. "Is it something for me?"<br/>   "Possibly." After fixing his pompadour, Teruteru folded his mixture again. Much better now. Teruteru smiled up at his boyfriend. "I'm making frosting."<br/>   "Why?"<br/>   Curse Leon's curiousness. "Because I'm making a cake for a classmate. He's coming out and wanted my help, Souda's too. So, do you wanna help?" <br/>   "Sure!" Leon said cheerily. "Which classmate? If it's Hajime, I really wouldn't be surprised." He watched his boyfriend divide the frosting into four smaller bowls.<br/>   "Nope." The tiny chef pulled out a few tubs of food colouring. "Grab a spoon and start mixing!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah ❤<br/>(P.s. the classmate is Gundham)<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>